


when three stay three

by imbadwholf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, they are all together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: jace, maia and simon are in a polyamours realtionship. everything is fluffy. nothing hurts. these are stories from their flat.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking home had always been Simon’s favorite part of the day.That’s not to say he did not enjoy his time with the vampires he worked with but surrounded by mundanes on the local path as he approached his loved ones left him with a level of calmness nothing else could compare to. “Hello Hunnies, I am home.”

“And still think you are funny,” Jace mumbled as he left the kitchen and quickly kissed his boyfriend.

Wrapping an arm around the blond man’s waist Simon blushed. “In my defence, it was an amazing movie.” Again their lips touched. “Where’s Maia?” 

They linked hands and Jace returned to his meal preparations. “She has locked herself in our room. Hasn’t come out in a few hours.”

“And you didn’t think to check on her?”

Defensively Jace retorted. “Of course I did!” His boyfriend mumbled an apology and then Jace continued. “She just said it was private and we couldn’t know about it.”

With a hmm Simon dipped his finger into a pan, but whilst he had wanted the act to look cool it ended up having the opposite effect as he shrieked through the pain of burning himself. Cursing in a language foreign to Jace, Simon lifted his wound to his lips.

“Dinner’s ready!” Jace shouted after tutting and rolling his eyes at one of his lovers. 

Before even a moment passed Maia ran from the door she had been behind and interrupted him preparing the table. “No.” To their confusion she said. “Come with me.” Grabbing their hand she seemed to ignore Simon’s protest as his hurt hand collided with hers.  “Voila!”

Wide-eyed Jace took in the sight before him. “What.. wow… what is all this for?”

“Well,” A little sheepishly she turned to the other man. “Today marks the anniversary of the first time Simon kissed you.”

The two boys made eye contact and both felt their cheeks reddened. “You only set up two seats.” 

“Yes Si, I thought you two could celebrate this together.”

Leaving his partners quizzical Jace moved past the both of them. Upon his return, they saw he was holding a chair in one hand a plate in the other. “Baby go get some cutlery?” 

Instantly Simon was running to get it. “I don’t understa-”

“You are as much a part of this relationship as anyone,” Jace said whilst looking at the ground. “That might have been a thing between me and him. But this,” Motioning around he smiled. “Us. It’s all three of us.”

Tucking the seat under the table the vampire added. “You always have been better with actions beautiful.” Before he kissed the both of them in turn on the check. “Thank you, Maia.”

Around them hung balloons in purple, Jace’s preferred color, and confetti matched on the ornate table at the foot of the made bed. “You are welcome. Both of you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

Running her hand through Jace’s hair Maia smiled. “Hey hunnies I’m hom-”

In a loving and yet equally warning tone, she said. “Shh.”

After quietly putting up his coat Simon headed towards the sofa in their living room and took in the sight before him. Jace was curled in a fetal position with Maia wrapped around him, stroking him softly. The only sound in the room was their breathing and it soothed Simon. “How is he?” He asked as sitting on the ground by his partners’ head.

Maia continued her soothing movements along one of her boyfriend’s face. “Better. Everything is just a bit too much for him. Work and stress. Even though he insists he is excited so it doesn’t count, all this planning for Clary and Izzy’s wedding is really having its toll on him. Especially because he is taking over Alec’s role while he’s on holiday.” 

Sometimes Simon would look at his lover’s locks and see them for the golden curls they were, but when Jace became stressed it was like his hair transformed to an almost translucent blonde. Of course, there was a high chance it was all due to the fire lighting up Jace’s face but in that moment Simon would have sworn his hair was returning to it’s darker more luscious shade. “Why is it so hard to tell him to take a break?” Jokingly the vampire sighed.

“Just this time last year you were begging me to work more.”

Turning to face Jace, Simon smiled; Jace was wiping away his sleepy eye as he yawned, his eyes weren’t fully opened when Maia kiss his nose. “Well, now you've gone too far the other way.”

Putting in her two pence Maia interrupted. “You, Mr. Lewis, were the last in tonight.”

Although he attempted to cover his blush by thinking of other things both of the other people in the room saw Simon’s cheeks darken with heat. “Yes… ahhh.. Well… That wasn’t work-related.” They each raised one of their eyebrows respectively. “It was a surprise. So I’m not telling.” With a huff he turned around, arms folded and lent against the seat. 

Whilst Jace rolled his lidded eyes Maia gracefully lifted herself over him and pushed her arms under his body. “Shh Jace don’t you go complaining. I’m taking you to bed before your snores wake the neighbors.”

Still most unconscious he curled himself close to her body and nodded his head. “Okay. But only because I really like Gia and I don’t want to upset her.” Jace fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the living room the other two of the relationship curled up. After a while of watching meaningless TV, Maia nudged Simon’s shoulder with her head. Once he had turned in her arms to face her he was stricken, as he often was when looking at Maia with how beautiful she was, it wasn’t so much the construction of her face that defined her beauty but rather the purity of her smile. _Also, she has amazing hair._ Simon thought. “So,” Stopping his musings Maia asked. “A surprise, huh?”

“Yes.” To her still urging stare he elaborated. “And that’s all you are getting out of me.” When she seemed to be about to pout he covered his eyes, well aware such an expression was his weakness. “If I told you anymore that would defeat the whole object.”

Defeated she aggraded. “Okay.” Then a gleam entered her eyes. “But I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

Before he got a chance to open his eyes Maia lent forward and connected their lips. “You like?”

With his breath still taken away, Simon struggled to say an answer. “Very much so.”

“Then how about I surprise you again?”

Mumbling from joy mixed with embarrassment Simon replied: “I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please leave comments, kudos and any other form of feedback. I am on twitter @imbadwholf. And this idea is due to @Iukescatarina's recent video and putting up with me sprouting ideas. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
